


Clash of the Snarts

by GachMoBrea



Series: Random [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, FOUR Different Snarts, Foster Family Snart, Gen, NO Spell Check, OOC, Reality Jumper Snart, Sequel!, Several Alternate Universes coming together!!, Snarts, Soulmates Snart, Universes Collide!, minor crossover, possibly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: "Now I kind of want the Snart from the Soulmate universe, the Snart from the Foster family universe and this Snart to meet up and probably try to kill each other" [TheValdezTARDIS]- - - - - -This addition to my original piece of crazy follows one exploded Snart who can jump from one reality to the next as he deals with two other versions of himself thanks to his older self being manipulative...*Probably won't make sense if you didn't read the first part...*





	Clash of the Snarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheValdezTARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheValdezTARDIS/gifts).



Snart breathes in deeply...then lets it out slow...

His head tilts to the side slightly as he tries to concentrate on what he wants.

"Once you get the hang of finding that...whatever it is, inside us, it's easier to-"

"Sh!" he hisses at his older self. _How many times am I going to repeat myself? Age made me a broken record._

"I forgot how obnoxious I am," elder Snart scowls at his past self. _I should probably teach myself a lesson. But how should I do it?_

Snart thinks he finally has a hold on 'the sensation' (for lack of a better word) and he gives it a mental yank as he opens his eyes.

He's standing in a hotel of sorts. Looking around, he realizes his older self didn't follow and he rolls his eyes for his own pettiness.

A small group of people, one of them Rip's double, round the end of the hall and run towards him, chased by _a statue?!_

They're all trapped outside a door now, not wasting time asking about Snart as they pant for lack of air and abundance of fear.

"Rory, don't go in there!" a British man with a prominent nose orders but the statues are coming closer and closer, so they are forced to go in anyway.

Snart locks the door against what should be the unmoveable and when he turns around, the prominent nose guy is looking at him curiously.

"Hello," he says, pulling something out of his chest pocket that looked like a pen on steroids. "You do not belong here."

The man waves his gaudy pen over Snart and he hits the thing away.

"I know that!" he snaps.

"What is this?" someone says from further into the room.

Ther others, who had entered the room with them, had seemingly stepping into a back bedroom where an older Rip double was lying on a bed, near death.

"It's annoying to meet your older you," Snart dawls at the wide eyed look from the doppleganger.

Then the older Rip dies and the Brit with the nose gets more aggitated and Snart uses that opportunity to vanish himself away.

　

\--- - ---

　

"Zombies...I still can't believe it," Snart sighs, rubbing at his arms to get the unpleasant feeling of an undead person's Bond out of his system.

It wasn't working at all and Sara is the first to notice. She walks over to Snart and offers him her hand. He takes it with a grateful smile, mentally sighing in relief as her strong Un-Broken Bond wraps around him.

Somone clears their throat and everyone on the bridge turns to see an older looking Snart standing by the doorway, staring at the pair.

"Who's that?" Mick growls, standing up from his seat.

"I think it's Snart," Jax frowns, recognizing his teammate even though it wasn't his teammate.

Soulmate Snart narrows his eyes at his aged reflection, his Infinity Bond reaching out to read the other man's. He steps back in surprise, his hand sliding out of Sara's as he comes up with nothing.

"He doesn't have a Bond," Snart informs everyone. _How is that possible?_

The Captain seems to pick up on his crewmate's thoughts as he asks that very question to the stranger.

"As much as I'd love to spend the next three hours trying to explain to you who I am and why I'm here," older Snart drawls. "I really just don't feel like it."

"Too bad, fella," Mick growls as the old guy starts walking closer to them. "Because I won't let you off this ship without an explaination."

"I'm not here to kill anyone if that helps," elder Snart sighs. He heads straight for his other self, wishing he hadn't put quite so much space in between them to begin with.

Jax, Raymond, and Mick all rush to stand in his way and he sighs, having forgotten how many people his other self had Bonded with at this point.

_Is he Bonded to everyone by now? I should really keep a book detailing all my selves. It would make this easier in the future._

"Is it just me, or does it look like he's having a conversation with himself in his head?" Raymond asks the others.

"I'm actually sort of sorry," older Snart says, waving a hand at the wall of people in front of him. "I should have just taken myself secretly and left. This won't take long. I'll bring myself right back."

Sara puts an arm up in front of Snart's chest to guard him from the stranger while Mick charges forward to grab at the man.

Older Snart grins as he disapears from in front of the pyro and reappears behind himself. Mick stumbles forward, his hands catch air. They all turn to stare in shock as their Bond-Mate's double wraps both his arms around him.

Sara spin kicks at the man, missing him by a second as he vanishes with their Snart.

　

...

　

Teleporting Snart returns to the plateu to find himself and isn't disappointed. There is, however a catch.

It isn't his older self he finds. Instead, it's his exact duplicate.

"Did you just appear in here?" he asks himself. _Did I accidentally bring myself to when I first came? How many time loops am I going to suffer through?_

Soulmate Snart narrows his eyes at himself, reaching out for the other man's Bond. Like the older one, there is none and Snart doesn't know if he should be relieved it was possible, or ticked off he couldn't use his Infinite Bond to help himself with the confusion situation.

"Listen, me, just tell me how you got here," Teleporting Snart orders himself.

"I brought me here," Soul-Snart answers, He shakes his head to correct himself, "Not, _me_ but an older me."

"I brought you here?" Tele-Snart points to himself. _What am I up to?_

"You're not as old as the other me," Soul-Snart answers, annoyed at his double's stupidity. "If it was you, why'd you ask such a dumb question anyway?"

"It was me but not me," Tele-Snart grimaces. _Why am I bothering to explain myself?_ "Who are you calling dumb anyway?"

"How are you without a Bond?" Soul-Snart asks, ignoring the other man's incompetence. "You and that older us didn't have one either. How is that possible?"

"Because we come from different reslities," Tele-Snart explains.

Soul-Snart sighs as he rubs at hsi forehead tiredly. _Not only do I have to worry about_ when _, now I have to worry about where too?_

"Oi!" Tele-Snart snaps at himself, garnering his attention. "Where is my geezer self anyway? Did he drop you and run?"

Soul-Snart shrugs. "Shouldn't you know yourself well enough to answer that?"

 _I hate me._ Tele-Snart grimaces.

　

\--- - ---

　

Elder Snart isn't about to make the same mistake twice. When he picks up his second, and final, guest, he chooses a moment when the man's alone.

Foster Brother Snart is parked in his car at the side of the street a few blocks from the Rathaway house, about to reach for his cell to turn it back on, when there's a knock on his window.

He turns to see an elderly man motioning for him to lower the window, so Snart does.

"Can you please help me?" older Snart pleads in his most pathetic voice, his body hunched over to make him look feeble. "I think I saw a dead body but my old eyes aren't what they used to be and I don't want to call the police if it's just a dummy or soemthing."

Alarmed, Foster Snart turns off his engine, grabs his cell, and gets out to investigate, pockting the keys as he slams his door closed.

"Where did you see the body, sir?" he asks, turning to the old man.

"Oh, that," elder Snart straightens with a mocking smile. "I lied."

He pats a hand on his other self and they vanish.

　

...

　

"What the-?!" Fost Snart shoves the old version of himself away after they stop inside what looks to be a large white box. His eyes widen when he sees two people who look exactly like him, albeit a few years older.

"What's going on here?" Tele-Snart snaps at his older self as another of him is brought into play. "Why are you kidnapping me all over the place?"

"I just want to teach you a little lesson," the older man smiles. "See if you can get along with yourself. I'll be back to see who's still a live later."

"Wait!" Tele-Snart curses when he disapears right before his eyes. Putting his hands on his hips, he lowers his head to shake it, ashamed of himself to be.

"Another one," Soul-Snart realizes when he looks to the newcomer. He looks to the first near-age him he saw. "How many realities exist where there are no Soulmates?"

"I don't know!" Tele-Snart barks at the man. He lifts his head to galre at him, "Can't you just use that useless thing in yoru head to figure it out yourself?"

"Hey, don't bark at him!" Foster-Snart shouts at the angry one. "If you know what's going on, then you should tell us!"

"I don't owe you squat, kid!" Tele-Snart barks again, changing opponents to the younger version of himself. "Who put you on a high horse to judge me anyway!"

"It's not judgement, it's common sense!" Foster-Snart rebukes. "I don't want to be trapped here any longer than I have to. I'm assuming you feel the same way?"

Soul-Snart puts a hand to his chest as he feels the Bonds inside him begin to waver. _Will they fully disappear the longer I'm away from the others? Why are such strong Bonds weakening so quickly?_

"You okay, sir?" Foster-Snart asks Soul-Snart worriedly when he notices the man's color drain away.

"Sir?" Tele-Snart scoffs. "What are you? Some armu brat me?"

"Air Force," Foster Snart correct, only sparing a glance at Tele-Snart. "And I was apparently raised better than you."

"I raised myself," Tele-Snart bites out. _What Lewis did doesn't count._

Foster-Snart walks over to stand beside Soul-Snart.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" he asks.

Soul-Snart grabs his younger version by the hand to test out a theary. When nothing happens, he lets the hand go with a strangled sigh.

"I can't stay here," he tells his selves. "I need to get back to my team. Our Bonds are fading."

"What do I care about that?" Tele-Snart says. " **I** didn't bring you here anyway!"

"Some older version of us did," Foster-Snart agrees. "But why?" He points an accusing finger at Tele-Snart. "He said he wanted to teach _you_ a lesson, so _you're_ the one who's responsible for us being here!"

"Me?" Tele-Snart laughs. "Are you kidding, kid? That unreasonable geezer is at fault. Don't go around pointing fingers."

"What did you do to tick that guy off?" Soul-Snart snaps.

"You know what? I don't have to answer that; I don't have to talk to you." Tele-Snart grins snidely at the other two. "I can leave any time I want. It's your sorry selves that are stuck here."

"You-!" the two charge toward Tele-Snart at the same time but miss him by a figurative mile.

Growling in frustration, Soul-Snart kicks at the floor as he takes a walk to work off some of his anger. Foster-Snart pulls out his cell to check it for service, but isn't surprised when there isn't any.

Elder-Snart appears in the room again, dropping Tele-Snart right in front of Soul-Snart before vanishing again with a grin.

Soul-Snart decks Tele-Snart in the jaw, sending his double to the ground with a pained grunt.

 _Definitely can't Bond with these guys._ Soul-Snart rubs at his sore knuckles as he watches his double collect himself.

"That measly old hag," Tele-Snart grits out, slamming a fist on the floor. _If he thinks I'll play along with this, he's got another thing coming!_ He vanishes again, only to be grabbed by himself and dropped in front of Foster-Snart.

Len chooses to follow his-self's exhample and punches Tele-Snart on the opposite side of his jaw.

"Will you two stop that?" Tele-Snart shouts, his body shaking in anger.

"Don't abandon us and we'll consider being lenient with you," Foster-Snart states.

"I'm not interested in whatever quabbles you have with that old guy," Soul-Snart drawls as he approaches his two other selves. "All I want is to be put right back where I was. You look vaguely capable. Can you do it?"

"Why would I help a guy who just hit me?" Tele-Snart points out as he gets to his feet. "I should just leave the two of you to rot here!"

"It's obvious that older us isn't going to let you," Foster-Snart points out. "So you might as well help us, since that's probably what he wants from you."

"You think he grabbed you so I could put you back?" Tele-Snart mocks.

"If you have a better idea, I'm all ears," Foster-Snart returns.

All three Snarts glare at each other for several long moments...

Tele-Snart rolls his eyes with a huffed, angry breath.

"Fine!" he throws his hands up. "But if this doesn't work, I'll come back for you so I don't suffer alone!"

"Whatever," Soul-Snart growls.

Tele-Snart puts a hand on each of his other selve's shoulders then all three vanish from the room.

　

...

　

The Snarts appear in a freezing cold forest.

"Not mine," Foster-Snart points out, looking to his other self. "You?"

Soul-Snart shakes his head.

An explosion shakes the ground below their feet and they run towards it.

They reach a clearing as a _dragon_ appears out of nowhere. Foster-Snart's mouth opens in shock as the thing eats some guy in a Darth Vader-esqu costume right before his eyes.

"Wrong place," Tele-Snart sighs. "Let's try again." He pats the others on the shoulder and they vanish once more.

　

...

　

"That was a dragon!" Foster-Snart points out with a shove to Tele-Snart after they've stopped again. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"I still can't control my powers, alright?" Tele-Snart snaps.

"Shh!" Soul-Snart hisses at them, looking around the pitch black darkness surrounding them. "Where are we now?"

A door opens, bringing in a blinding pillar of light down into the room where the Snarts were standing. Raymond, wearing a high collared cape, slowly walks down stone steps towards the men. As the Snarts' eyes adjust, the two Legendary ones notice their teammate's face is ashen, his lips unnaturally blue and his eyes red.

"Who is this guy?" Foster-Snart whispers to his other-selves.

"Good evening," _Raymond_ says with a deep, Transylvanian accent. "My name is Count Dracu-"

"Yeah, no," Tele-Snart puts hands on himself and gets them out of there.

　

...

　

"Vampires too?" Foster-Snart grimaces. "I must be insane. I'm dreaming. No, a Meta hit me and I just have to wait it out until the others fix me."

"Don't be such a child," Soul-Snart chides the younger. _At least you feel like yourself. My Bonds are getting weaker by the second!_

"I'm not that much younger than you," Foster-Snart counters, feeling childish for it. He shakes his head, looking around in a vain hope he was home now.

Judging by the **_massive_** amount of pink surrounding them, he knew it wasn't so.

"Toto, where are we now?" Soul-Snart drawls to their tour guide.

"Looks like an abandoned plot to me," Tele-Snart sighs.

The Snarts are standing by a water bank. The trees and other foliage are made of candy, while the hills surrounding them appear to be piles of glitter.

It's all so painfully pink it makes the men sick to their stomachs.

"If this is a reality, someone is on some heavy medication," Soul-Snart grimaces. "Can we go now?"

"YOU SHOULD SAY PLEASE!" someon shouts, startling the trio. They turn in time to see an octoperson shrugging to someone beside them on a hunk of candy in the sea of sugar. It goes to a pink stick in the middle of the vessel as it loudly continues. "PLEASE IS A LOVELY WORD! AND IT MAKES PEOPLE FEEL BETTER WHEN THEY HEAR IT! WHAT IF YOU NEVER HEARD THE WORD STRANGER? GASP!"

At its own announced gasp, the octoperson had stopped the craft and looked at its passenger again.

"Please get us out of here," Foster-Snart & Soul-Snart say in unison. Tele-Snart is happy to oblidge.

　

...

　

The next location is the _Waverider_. Soul-Snart's shoulder drop in relief at seeing the ship but Tele-Snart, who had experience in being duped by doubles before, remains tense as they walk towards the bridge.

When andoid duplicates of the original Legend team turn in their seats to glare purple lights at the trio of Snart, Tele-Snart sighs tiredly, his head dropped, and takes them away without a word.

　

...

　

"Are you absolutely useless?!" Soul-Snart shouts, grabbing his other self by his collar to shake him violently.

The trio are back in the white plateu. Foster-Snart is forced away due to his double's actions and he can't help but agree with the man as he watches their third roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't want to be this way either!" Tele-Snart snaps. "I'm not having any more fun than the two of you!"

"I have had as much as I can take," Soul-Snart seethes. "I never thought being without Bond could be so horrible but now that I know, I demand you take me back!"

"Woah there, angry," Foster-Snart steps in, pushing his-selves away before one of him gets killed. "This guy is the only one who can get us back unless we can catch the crazy geezer."

"He'll get us killed before he gets us home!" Soul-Snart snaps.

"At least I'm not a useless, whining baby like you!" Tele-Snart returns.

Foster-Snart turns on his teleporting self to punch him in the face again.

"Again?!" Tele-Snart grits out. He managed to stay standing this time. "What is wrong with you two?"

"Both of you need to calm down!" Foster-Snart orders them.

"You're younger than us, so you can stop giving out the orders," Soul-Snart counters.

"I may be younger but I apparently have a clearer head!" the youngest points out.

"Put together, you two aren't even half the man I am!" Tele-Snart sneers.

"Why? Because you can pop around in universes that don't even make sense?" Foster-Snart counters. "News flash, bunny rabbit, that's not helpful at all!"

"What did you call me?" Tele-Snart growls, getting into his younger version's face. He shoves the man in the chest. "I owe you two hits, you know that? Where's your gratitude for me holding back?"

"I stowed it in the same place you put your competence!" Foster-Snart mocks.

Tele-Snart charges for the younger version, but Soul-Snart catches him off guard by kicking him in his side, sending him to the ground.

"Why am I the only one being hit?!" Tele-Snart shouts, glaring up at the other two. "Why don't you two take turns bearing on each other for a change?"

"I don't blame the kid for what's happening to us," Soul-Snart explains. _Why am I even bothering with this idiot?_ He points a finger at the downed man. "Figure out a way to appease that old man so he takes us back, or you'll be getting a real beating."

The two out-of-place Snarts loom over the one still on the ground, their faces expressing identical threats of near-future harm.

Teleporting Snart swallows nervously.

　

"Bravo!" Elder-Snart claps his hands with a pleased chuckle, earning the attention of all three younger Snarts. "That turned out very well. Thank you, gentlemen."

"You!" Tele-Snart points an accusing finger at the man.

"Me," Elder-Snart nods. He offers a hand to the standing Snarts. "I'll take you back now. I apologize for interupting your lives."

Soul-Snart and Foster-Snart exchange glances. With a nod, they walk towards the older version of themselves and come to a stop right in front of him.

Elder-Snart winks at his younger self still on the ground, then disappears with the two others.

Snart hits the ground with a curse, adding one more injury to his already bruised body. He struggles to his feet, wincing and hisses at the pain, and _just_ makes it to a straightened position when his older self returns.

"What was the point in all that," he growls at the smiling old man.

"Just a little excercise of appreciation," Elder-Snart remarks. "You weren't appreciating what I was trying to do for you, so I thought I'd remind myself how grateful I should be."

"When this catches up to you," Snart's eyes narrow. "You'll realize how _stupid_ this was."

"Meh," Elder-Snart shrugs. He vanishes for a second and comes back with a small, brown paper bag. Out of the bag, he pulls out a French fry and pops it into his mouth. "So," he says while chewing. "Shall we start again?"

Snart closes his eyes with a defeated sigh.

 _I **really** hate me_.

 

\--- - ---

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey you! Yeah, you! Guess what? ... I don't own anything! I know, right? Nothing AT ALL!!!)
> 
> Here's the Reference Note:  
> It's a little off from the actual episode, BUT: Dr. Who Season 7 Episode 5 "The Angels Take Manhattan"  
> http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2378951/


End file.
